Thoughts on a Scoundrel
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: During a battle, a wounded Exile thinks about the one they love. Atton/Exile.


**Random inspiration attack at 1 am. You know how it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own a half eaten candy bar but not this.**

**888**

"Look out!" I cringed as a blaster shot sent me flying through the air. I only had a moment to try and grip onto my reflexes before I slammed into the excruciatingly hard metal wall. Needless to say, the wind was knocked out of me and I think I heard some ribs snap and my lightsaber fell out of my limp hand. Force, my arm was broken too? I looked at the ceiling and panted, eyes closing tight against the pain that throbbed through my body.

I tried to call on the Force to maybe heal me enough to at least stand but I was too weak from the long string of battles we had been fighting endlessly on this planet.

Queen Talia was at war with some Outer Rim planet seeking power and the desperate Queen had called out for the aid of our rag-tag group that had helped her only a few short months ago. It had seemed like a lifetime ago.

I grunted as I slowly inched myself into a slight sitting position and hissed as broken bones screamed in refusal.

My hazy eyes tried to focus on my companions and the sounds of battle raging throughout the cavernous room. Soldiers and droids from the invading planet attacked mercilessly at the Onderonion soldiers and my friends who were fighting just as viciously back.

Bao-Dur and Remote were on the far side, in the corner of my vision helping the guard protect the Queen who was hidden away in the next room. We had to stop the invasion here or they could get Talia and it would be over (unless I had something to say about it).

My gaze wandered blearily over Mira, Mandalore and Visas who were showing the best teamwork I had ever seen especially considering their sketchy first impressions.

My body sent me signals of exhaustion and a dire need to rest but my stubborn mind could not be reassured until it found every member of the crew.

"Hey! Watch the face!" and then I found him just as he punched a soldier right in the nose.

Atton.

My blood and dirt stained face gave a small smile.

Of course in the middle of a battle, Atton would still worry about his "rugged good looks" but he had also succeeded in breaking the invader's nose.

As the soldier fell to the ground, holding his bloody face, Atton didn't spare him a second glance as he whipped out his lightsaber and charged straight into a pack of men who had just burst into the room.

I watched Atton's fighting form hazily as I fought away sleep, he was getting better, his movements were fluid and graceful and yet there was still that underlying edge of scoundrel that had been there when we first met.

Had it really been over a year?

His saber arced as he flipped and knocked two guys to the ground with Force Push and destroyed their blasters with his saber.

"_Another Jedi? What, did you guys start breeding when I wasn't looking?"_

I chuckled at the memory and how the supposed Jedi-hater was now a Jedi himself, I coughed and instantly regretted it as pain flared in my chest. I called what little Force I could and used it to calm my mind and focused on memories instead of the pain.

Memories of Atton always at my side, offering a blaster and the perfect mix of flirting and sarcasm. Atton becoming infamous for _safely_ crash landing our ship. Atton yelling about the idiocy of the Jedi and how he used to kill them. Atton hiding inside his head, putting up walls that even the most inquisitive Jedi couldn't break. Atton getting drunk and hitting on anything that moved. Atton bragging about his pazaak skills and always offering to honor us with a game. Atton hugging me after our battle with Traya and soothing me as I cried and cried. Atton getting in gropes to my backside when I had my guard down. Atton the scoundrel, Atton the Jedi, Atton the killer. Atton. Atton. Atton.

My foggy mind snapped back to the battle and wondered why my thoughts lingered on the brunette. But I didn't have long to dwell on it as I noticed two invaders pointing and walking in my direction, blasters cocked and ready.

I willed my fingers to grasp my saber lying mere inches from my hand but they were useless and my other arm was trapped under my prone body. I could move my legs but at damaging cost to my already broken ribs.

I gritted my teeth and glared at the men as they came nearer, still cautious of the threat of a Jedi, even an injured one.

The men smiled when they realized my situation and aimed at me. I closed my eyes and tried to generate a Force Scream that would knock them flat and knock me out cold.

But suddenly, the men's blasters were in the air and sent crashing into a wall and then their heads were knocked together and they fell to the floor with an ungraceful thud.

I blinked dazed at my savior and saw Atton whose eyes widened when he realized my fragile condition. I watched in childish fascination as he deactivated his lightsaber and the bright blue blade disappeared before he was at my side, studying me.

He looked around the room and gave a nod and I realized the battle could be near an end, we were winning. I smiled through the haze of blood-loss.

Atton's warm hand was on my cheek, stroking my skin; I leaned tiredly into the touch.

"Hang in there, we'll get help soon," he gave me his typical roguish grin and I chuckled before finally letting myself drift into darkness, his hand sending healing caresses throughout my worn and broken body.

Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and all our jokes, I fell in love…

888

Done and sorry if I got anything wrong in the Force sense or in a fighting sense, I know little about either.

This takes place anytime after Sith Lords ends and isn't technically canon. The Exile can be either male or female whichever you prefer.

Please review and blame its patheticness on the late hour. I don't normally write serious stuff such as this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
